Inn
'Inn' is a medium-sized map set in the fictional Rusty Inn, Georgia. It features four new characters fighting for survival against unlimited hordes of the undead, continuing on with the story after Stuhlinger completes Richtofen's side of Mined Games. Map Overview Inn is a medium-sized and close-quartered map, with many traps to activate and few large areas to move about. Perk-a-Colas have been redesigned, with vending machines across the map with a random selection of a perk for 3000 points, or select which perk you want for 5000 points. The selection of weapons in the map is quite limited, but the mystery box still remains in the game. Pack-a-Punch must be built, and there are a few other buildables in the game to assist the players. The players spawn in the front gate of the Inn, in which their is a spherical driveway, which quite a few damaged vehicles in the way, making moving around difficult. The map is three stories tall, with two stories on top, and a basement below the ground where Pack-a-Punch is built. The main easter egg in the map involves escaping the Inn. The players must first attempt to contact outside civilization, in which they overhear a transmission by Misty Briarton. Eventually, they learn they are on their own and must get the gate open which will open through force. They must collect multiple pieces and eventually power up via solar panel to eventually open it, which will end the game and grant the players with a cutscene. However, they can choose to continue and will gain all free perks, and a Bonfire Sale will be ignited for the next entire round. Main Locations Spawn The players spawn in the spherical driveway with the Colt M1911. There are two barriers on each side of the gate, and two against the Inn itself. There is no available weapons on the wall. The spawn is big enough to horde trains of Zombies, but due to the debris it can prove quite difficult in higher rounds. Lobby Opening up the front door for 750 points leads the players to the lobby of the Inn, which is full of old fashioned furniture due to the age of the Inn. Behind the front counter is the Model 1912 for 1000 points. There is also a mystery box spawn by the window. Second Floor The second floor can be purchased for 1250 points, and is very close quarters, with small hallways to navigate down through the rooms. Opening up each individual bedroom costs 500 points, in which there are twelve. Guns available to purchase are the Remington New Model Army, M16A1 and the Thompson, each available for 1200 points. A few of the rooms are large enough to move around and camp in, and there are parts for the buildables including the Trample Steam, The Shanker and the Jukebox. Basement The basement is comprised of quite a few rooms, and the very back room contains the area to build the Pack-a-Punch, and the other buildables. The area has many pipes and steam which makes it hard to navigate occasionally, and has the MP28 and the Remington 700P for 1500 points. Buildables The map has four buildables with parts scurried throughout the map. The Pack-a-Punch is comprised of three parts and can only be found and made in the far back of the Basement. The Trample Steam is composed of four parts and instantly kills zombies while flinging them away, and can send the player jumping across the map, and onto different floors in certain rooms. The Shanker is composed of four parts and shoots knives at hordes of zombies and must be restocked from the kitchen. The Jukebox when built has the option of randomly playing past Easter Egg songs from all previous maps, but can only be used four times. After it's been used, it shoots out discs in malfunction and instantly decapitates zombies. Eventually it will fully breakdown and must be rebuilt again the next round. Intro Scene Transcipt Inside a burning town full of the undead, full of smoke and fog, Simone is seen holding a Remington New Army Model, firing through hordes of the undead. Simone Hastings: 'Damn it, we're fucked... Randall, what the hell? Where are you going? Darn! Screw it! ''Simone engages in combat with the zombies without any weapons, dropping her pistol on the floor. Malcolm runs out of a house, slamming the door shut while firing the Colt M1911 at a horde, taking them down. 'Malcolm Hutchins: '''I've got the map. Where the heck is he? '''Simone Hastings: '''He went off to go get something. I think he went into the garage... '''Malcolm Hutchins: '''If he does not come back with a car, I'm going to lose my shit. ''They continue fighting against the undead, as he continues to fire his gun while Simone attacks them physically, leaving him shocked by her combat skills. Eventually, the horde gets bigger, and the house they attempt to flee into is burning too much. 'Malcolm Hutchins: '''No, fuck! We're trapped... I can't die... not like this... I still need to find out what the hell is going on! '''Simone Hastings: '''Just calm down, Malcolm. We'll be fine... I think... ''Malcolm runs out of ammunition, and Simone attempts to fight but is shoved against the wall by a Zombie. Malcolm attempts to push it out of the way, but he is pushed down by another zombie, and it looks to be the end. 'Randall Powers: '''You sons of bitches called? ''Randall comes driving in with a four-wheel drive, and swerves in, knocking the zombies out of the way. '' '''Randall Powers: '''The fuck are you waiting on? Get in! ''They board the car and Randall takes off, while squishing zombie guts as he travels through the road. 'Malcolm Hutchins: '''From this map, we'll need to head East to find our way closer to the- '''Randall Powers: '''We don't need your damn map. We're going where I say we're going. '''Malcolm Hutchins: '''Damn it, you promised me answers. '''Randall Powers: '''Just pipe the hell down before you say something you'll regret... ''Simone fires at zombies from her seat, and notices something is bumping in the back, and hears moaning. She instantly aims it behind her seat. '''Simone Hastings: '''Shut the hell up so I can focus... please... '''Randall Powers: Oh, so now you actually talk loud enough for us to hear.... Simone Hastings: 'There's something in the back. ''Simone points her gun at a blood stained blanket in the back and pulls it off. Right when she's about to shoot, the person points his hands up, begging for his life. '''"Joe": Please, don't shoot me! I'm not one of them? 'Randall Powers: '''Who the fuck was that? ''The camera pans over to an Inn Randall turns into. As they walk in, the gate shuts tight behind them. 'Randall Powers: '''Malcolm, Hastings, we'll nap here. You... you stay out of here. Don't come knocking or I'll blow your fucking head off... ''The three walked inside the Inn while Joe stayed outside. Suddenly, they heard a zombie growling. 'Simone Hastings: '''Yeah. Totally a great idea, Randall... ''The scene ends with them being circled by a hoard of zombies, and drawing their weapons. Outro Scene Transcript Joe is seen finishing the Easter Egg, and the gate door opens. The group cheers and gets into the car as a group of Zombies begins to follow them. 'Malcolm Hutchins: '''Let's head east... '''Randall Powers: '''Does it look like I have a fucking compass? '''Simone Hastings: '''Actually, you wouldn't need a compass to determine East. If you would- '''Randall Powers: '''Broom broom! The car's started. Let's get out of here! '"Joe": 'Enough arguing! ''Randall pulls out of the Inn and runs through a horde of Zombies, while Simone fires from a sniper inside the car as they drive off. Soon, they are met with a split path. 'Randall Powers: '''Alright. Since you sons of bitches are so eager to boss me around, which fucking way? '''Simone Hastings: '''I think we should turn right and head East. Maybe Malcolm would refrain from speaking if we were to continue. '''Randall Powers: '''So now you're fucking speaking full sentences. '''Simone Hastings: '''Ugh... Stop. '''Randall Powers: '''You're such a fucking enigma. So right it is. '"Joe": 'Left. Go left. I just know it. ''The group looks back at him, confused. 'Malcolm Hutchins: '''Oh no, no you don't Randall. I didn't even get to find out what was going on like you promised me, so don't bail out on me again. '"Joe": 'Please... ''Randall drove off and followed Joe's suggestion, and the camera zoomed out as they headed torwards a burning city. Characters *Simone Hastings - An African-American college student who is smart, quiet and mysterious, but is also very strong and capable. *Malcolm Hutchins - An introverted and Caucasian journalist who is very intelligent, persuasive and sleazy. *Randall Powers - A strong construction worker who is described as sociopathic and has no problem ending the life of any creature. *"Joe" - A young man who is a lifesaver, but has little memories of what's happened in his past, and sometimes remembers. Weapons Pistols *Colt M1911 ~ Starting Weapon *Remington New Army Model ~ Off wall, 1250 points *Five-Seven Submachine Guns *MP28 ~ Off wall, 1500 points *AKS-74U *Thompson ~ Off wall, 1250 points Light Machine Guns *M60E4 *MG3 Launchers *SMAW *Flamethrower Assault Rifles *AK-12 *M16A1 ~ Off wall, 1250 points Sniper Rifles *Remington Model 700P Police ~ Off wall, 1500 points. *Mauser SR-93 Shotguns *Model 1912 ~ Off wall, 1000 points. *Winchester 1300 *Model 1887 Wonder Weapons *Monkey Bombs *Ray Gun Other *Claymores ~ Off Wall, 1000 points. *Semtex ~ Off Wall, 250 points. Trophies *(Play That Funky Music) In Inn, play every single song from the Jukebox in one match. *(Renewable Safety) In Inn, find your way out. *(Shank You Later) In Inn, kill 50 zombies with the Shanker in one match. Perks Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daquiri, Mule Kick and Electric Cherry make their. Juggernog.png|Juggernog Speed cola logo.jpg|Speed Cola Quick Revive.png|Quick Revive Double Tap Root Beer.png|Double Tap Root Beer Mule Kick.png|Mule Kick Deadshot Daiquiri 1.png|Deadshot Daquiri Stamin-Up.png|Stamin-Up ElectricCherryCap.jpg|Electric Cherry Radio Transcripts Radio Device #1 '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Calling all survivors. Calling all fucking survivors. Can you hear me? Damn it Marlton? Is this stupid piece of junk even working? '''Marlton Johnson: '''Yes, Misty. Don't doubt my exceptional mechanical skils. '''Russman: '''Shut it, Darlington. Keep talking. '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Broken Arrow. Meet at Broken Arrow. The world's fucked, and we need your help... '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''No! I can't. You shut up. No. I won't shut up, you shut up! Fuck! '''Russman: '''You gotta' 'nother voice in ya' head, Stu? '''Marlton Johnson: '''Please refrain from speaking! I cannot calculate how much longer this transmission will last! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Babe, I've got it. Don't fucking listen to the voices trying to contact you. You hear me? They're all selfish... Radio Device #2 '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''Fine. Is this how you want me to say it? Oh, stop complaining. No, fine, okay, I'll do it... Don't tell them. Also the Flesh, I'm fucking out. DONE. Transmission, uh, moon base. Yeah. Um... How do I pronounce that? Nicole? Fuck, I don't know... Edward... He wants... He wants it back! Shut up, I'm doing the best I can! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''The fuck are you talking to, Stupinger? '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''Damn it! Abort abort! Trivia *During the Radio Transmissions, Simone will comment on how the voice in the transcripts seem familiar. Category:XxSolarEclipsexX Category:Inn Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps